Earthvision Battle Royale 2019
The Earthvision Battle Royal 2019, also known as the EBR 2019, Earthvision 2019, or more simply Bahamas 2019, was the 4th edition of the annual Battle Royale contest that took place in country. A total of 192 nations took part and sent one citizen to this event. The Earthvision consisted of four semi-finals, the first two starting on June 2 at 12 pm and 6 pm, while the third and fourth semi-finals starting on the 3rd at the same time. The host nation, the Bahamas, was the winning nation of the 2018 edition the previous year, which meant that they automatically qualified to the Grand Final for this year's edition. The other 191 nations were drawn randomly into pots - regardless of country location - and distributed into the four semi finals. There, each citizen would compete in a fight to the death until 12 remain (11 in semi-final 4). The qualifiers from each semi-final would then be rescued from the arena and 8 days later would make up the 48 (including the host nation) in the Grand Final. Each nation was allowed to pick their citizen in any way they choose, as long as they are picked before April 1st. Some notable countries that qualified to the Grand Final for the first time include Greenland, Estonia, Somalia, Papua New Guinea, Niger, Mongolia, and Brazil. Both Jamaica and Maldives maintained their 100% qualification record to the Grand Final, remaining the only two countries to do so after both Norway and Azerbaijan failed to qualify in this edition. This edition also saw the age-range being altered once again, this time limiting the range from 15-40. This was done by the Bahamian Government because they believed that a more entertaining show would be produced if the participants were all able to sufficiently defend themselves and fight. Breaking with tradition, the Bahamian Gamemakers decided to set the Grand Final date only a few days after the end to the very last semi-final. They argued that the Games' semi-finals took longer than expected and the Grand Finals needed to proceed immediately. This was heavily criticized by many spectators, delegations, and media outlets who felt this put the qualified tributes of the latest-finish semi-final at a disadvantage. Ghana won this edition of the Battle Royale. Juliette Konadu was declared the winner after killing the host nation's very own tribute, which therefore meant the Bahamas earned 2nd place. Tanzania, Brazil, and Gabon rounded out the top 5. Arena Due to the Bahamas being a collection of small islands with no variance of geography or climate types, the Arena was very obviously seen as going to be a replica of one of the many islands. It was later revealed on the morning of the first semi-final that the Arena would be modeled after Little Inagua Island. Format and Rules The draw to determine which nation would compete in which semifinal as well as the pod number for the host country took place in Nassau, Bahamas, on December 1, 2018. Host was selected to start on Pod 32. Each competing nation had to declare their intent to join by December 1st, and declare their competing citizen by March 2, 2019. Most countries picked their citizen through an internal selection. These are done when the governments hold a nationally televised lottery where citizens are assigned a set of numbers, and are chosen if their numbers are picked. There are millions of cases each year where people try to volunteer for to be their nation's citizen. In this situation, the volunteers are given as many lottery numbers as they can buy (in some countries they cost as little as $2, while in bigger countries like the US, Russia, Australia, etc. prices can go up to $1000 each), so the chances one of their number combinations is picked goes up. Though the vast majority of citizens picked embrace their fate and their chance to take part in this romanticized gladiator-style event, most governments dispatch thousands of personnel across their country so that they can reach their chosen citizen within minutes of being selected, just in case one tries to run away. In the meantime, citizen's are usually invited to multiple locations across the globe as to promote themselves and their country, create alliances, and get sponsors. While there are tens to hundreds of unofficial smaller parties all around the world, the biggest and most watched are the Official pre-parties sanctioned by the EOs. It is not required to go on tour to any of these parties; the decision is entirely up to the government and how much they want to spend their strictly-defined EO imposed budget on it ($500,000 per nation). The schedule for these major ones are: *New York City, USA - 16 March *Rio de Janeiro, Brazil - 22 March *London, England - 31 March *Dubai, UAE - 04 April *Bali, Indonesia - 11 April *Shanghai, China - 14 April *Mexico City, Mexico - 27 April After being chosen, the citizens took part in a press conference outside their home and the build-up started. Depending on how early or late their national reaping was, they either stayed at their home (under close discreet surveillance), went on tour, or were transported immediately to the host country where they and the hundreds of other citizens stayed in a citizen-only village. They were allowed to have family and friends come and visit them up until the day before the citizen competed in the Battle Royal. All citizens had to arrive exactly one month prior to the first semi-final, in order for them to have enough time to train and acclimate to the surroundings. The EOs provided each citizen with a personal team that includes trainers, stylists, cooks, field specialists, etc. For the month or two that the citizens were there, they were encouraged to learn survival skills and do strength training so they could improve their survival chances (and provide a great entertainment show). The evening before the first semi-final, the Opening Ceremony took place. Comparable to the ceremonies of the Olympic Games, this one celebrated x history and culture and included many pyrotechnics, acts and performances, music, and fireworks. The Parade of Nations took place shortly afterwards, which included each citizen pulled by a high-tec chariot decorated to represent their country, surrounded by an entourage of performers showing off that country's culture and national symbols, all of which was led by their national flag. Speeches were held by the EOs and the x government, followed by citizen oaths and raising of flags. Finally, the cauldron was lit to symbolize the official start of the Battle Royale, to be extinguished only by the winner of the Grand Final themselves. Following the Opening Ceremony, all citizens went on a lockdown. They were not permitted to leave their building or have access to any outside information that could have helped them in the Arena. Citizens in semi-finals two, three, and four were not allowed to view or have any knowledge of what happens in the semi-final that occurs before theirs as well. This was to ensure that the suspense is kept and no citizen had an unfair advantage over an other. Qualification 192 Nations participated in this edition of the Earthvision Battle Royal. Forty-eight nations competed in the first three semi-finals, while forty-seven competed in the forth semi-final. Semi-Final 1 The first semi-final lasted from 12 pm on June 2nd to 4:17 am on June 9th. Semi-Final 2 The second semi-final took place from 6 pm on June 2nd to 10:25 pm on June 6th. Semi-Final 3 The third semi-final took place from 12 pm on June 3rd to 8:29 am June 13th. Semi-Final 4 The fourth semi-final took place from 6 pm on June 3rd to 11:35 am on June 14th. Preparation for the Grand Final Pod Order The draw for the pot order, which determines where around the Cornucopia a nation's citizen is to stand and take off for it when the Battle starts, was held on June 20th. It is seen as important because a citizen who gets drawn towards the middle is in a direct straight line to the Cornucopia and slightly closer, as oppose to those at either end who are further away and at an angle. Summary of the Grand Final Day 1 (18 June) *Mia Gamble of is killed by Juliette Konadu of *Khem Meesang of is killed by Safira Monteiro of *John Kuper of is killed by Safira Monteiro of *Ginevra Famularo of is killed by Eron Pomales of *Zairah Benmansour of is killed by Qarlygash Azsylova of *Aluino Picon of is killed by Aidan Graham of *Avet Kiknadze of is killed by Amina Abdoulaye of *Amina Abdoulaye of is killed by Cabaas Yitayew of *Emilie Thomassen of is killed by Steve Indogo of This concludes Day 1. Nine tributes died, 39 remain. Day 2 (19 June) There were no events today. Day 3 (20 June) *Silvi Sepp of is killed by Steve Indogo of *Aidan Graham of is killed by Criston Lovera of This concludes Day 3. Two tributes died, 37 remain. Day 4 (21 June) Attention! There is to be an arena event, the Gamemakers have announced that a large undersea earthquake has caused a fast-moving tsunami that is heading towards the Arena. *Safira Monteiro of is killed by the tsunami. *Joseph Morgan of is killed by the tsunami. *Henning Saghani of is killed by Gaia Masini of *Hychyt Dauletov of is killed by Criston Lovera of *Christian Lazard of drowns in the tsunami. *Ewa Leszczynska of drowns in the tsunami. *Gerrit Zijkens of is killed by Kilian Gyrowetz of *Zudora Boase of is killed by the tsunami. *Krisella Harrison of is killed by the tsunami. *Maricella Cara of is killed by Asa Nababan of *Eron Pomales of drowns in the tsunami. This concludes Day 4. Eleven tributes died, 26 remain. Day 5 (22 June) *Steve Indogo of is killed by Heiðmar Esrasson of *Sutiono Bai of is killed by Kilian Gyrowetz of This concludes Day 5. Two tributes died, 24 remain. Day 6 (23 June) *Criston Lovera of is killed by Cassia Nchama of *Catherine Kamkwamba of is killed by Asa Nababan of *Farhad Rastinov of is killed by Omaka Waata of *Carine Toutain of is killed by Horazio Garunaga of This concludes Day 6. Four tributes died, 20 remain. Day 7 (24 June) *Richard Mboya of is killed by Anselme Rawiri of *Poroka Nepe of is killed by Juliette Konadu of *Gaia Masini of is killed by Asa Nababan of This concludes Day 7. Three tributes died, 17 remain. Day 8 (25 June) *Heidmar Esrasson of is killed by Ulises Gutierres of This concludes Day 8. One tribute died, 16 remain. Day 9 (26 June) *Horazio Garunaga of is killed by Cassia Nchama of *Ulises Gutierres of is killed by Deianira Giannopolou of This concludes Day 9. Two tributes died, 14 remain. Day 10 (27 June) Attention Tributes: Today, there will be a feast at the cornucopia. *Cabaas Yitayew of is killed by Omaka Waata of *Frithjof Ottosen of is killed by Arielle Golden of *Asa Nababan of is killed by Ian Varajão of This concludes Day 10. Three tributes died, 11 remain. Day 11 (28 June) *Cassia Nchama of is killed by muttation sharks while fishing in the ocean. *Omaka Waata of is killed by Ian Varajão of *Obi Wobay of is killed by Juliette Konadu of This concludes Day 11. Three tributes died, 8 remain. Day 12 (29 June) *Kilian Gyrowetz of is killed by Gertrude Kikwete of This concludes Day 12. One tribute died, 7 remain. Day 13 (30 June) There were no events today. Day 14 (01 July) There were no events today. Day 15 (02 July) *Qarlygash Azsylova of is killed by Anselme Rawiri of *Deianira Giannopolou of is killed by Arielle Golden of This concludes Day 15. Two tributes died, 5 remain. Day 16 (03 July) *Anselme Rawiri of is killed by Ian Varajão of This concludes Day 16. One tribute died, 4 remain. Day 17 (04 July) *Ian Varajão of is killed by Arielle Golden of *Gertrude Kikwete of is killed by Arielle Golden of *Arielle Golden of is killed by Juliette Konadu of Ça y est! The winner of the 4th Earthvision Battle Royale is Juliette Konadu from Ghana! Final Standings Closing Ceremony The Closing Ceremony took place the night of July 06 and celebrated the victory of Juliette Konadu and Ghana, and the overall success of the Games in general. More cultural festivities, closing speeches, a montage of the most dramatic and noteworthy moments of the Battle Royale, and of course a slow-mo replay of the winning kill. This part was very controversial in the stadium, as the slow-mo recap of the winning kill featured the home nation's very own citizen being killed, which drew loud and audible booing in the stadium. Because of this, Juliette's reentry into the stadium was met with mediocre applause and some booing, especially when last year's winner Ellis Khan placed the golden laurel reef around her head. Nevertheless, she - along with the prime minister of Ghana - participated in the "passing down of the torch" segment of the Ceremony. The Prime Minister of Ghana accepted responsibility of his nation to host next year's games, while Juliette symbolically extinguished the cauldron, signaling the end of the 4th Earthvision Battle Royale.